Ark 24 Episode 3: Another Seal bites the dust
guts___berserk_by_talitapersi-d8jd94c.jpg|Axel 2ebca2544361fb13a9e6ccef9a242e6e.jpg|Akira Samus-Aran-Zero-Suit-Portrait-by-Zeronis.jpg|Mae Bleach aizen sousuke color by candystar2008.jpg Mugen-samurai-champloo-19839408-2000-1600.jpg|Raijin Natsu-Fairy-Tail-Dragon-HD.jpg|Hope “Get your hands in the air all of you!” Is pretty much all Raijin could remember from his last fight with Axel. After that everything was pretty much a blur. (http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=xvACRCKLZiQ#07_-_Elfen_Lied_OST_-_Jouzai <-- How he looked) " Because of Kaguro you are needed, Im sorry but sometimes the sins of the father falls on the son." Axel would speak as he was seen people began to charge out the building leaving the two warrior's alone. " Thanks to you Trigon will once again live and take his palace back as the strongest demon known in this time." Akira would hvae been looking through his books and right before he found one a loud scream rang in through his ears and when he turned his head he saw Hegai's bike flying through the store fron exploding injuring a few people within the store while causing a smoke cloud to form. Akira would lift a fallen bookcase off of two women who didn't move quick enough, picking each of them up and slinging them over his shoulders, he could hear someone speaking from outside of the store front , Akira would have then simply walked out of there turning and setting the two women out of the way of the store before turning to look over his shoulder towards the hooded male, standing up Akira would rub the back of his head wondering it he should fight the guy or simply ignore him after a minute he'd begin speaking"Well as must as i don't want to fight you i guess I have no choice after you goign through all the trouble of attacking me" he'd say with a cocky Grin on his face"he'd then place his hand underneath his chin and began thinking out loud"Eh but what if he's really weak and breaks easily then all of this would have just been a waste of energy but thenagain he could be really strong ahh well I'll keep the power output of my Attacks oon low that should work but how low should I i make the power output of these attacks" After a while Akira would pound his fist into his hand"Well i guess its fine if he breaks easily then The soooner i Can go" Akira would then focus in on the hooded Male and before the male would have known what was happening, ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fq3QmtV8vT0 )Akira wouldn't have moved from his spot though suddenly the hooded male would find himself being attacked by a barrage of what looked like beams from behind each one of them crashing into the back of his head and back relentlessly( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1KQIgjF-L0 <--- the beams would look like the ones in the video) each impact on the hooded male would explode against the back of the males head and back continuesly each impact causing powerful shockwaves, Akira would then send two stronger beams towards the hooded male eyes atempted to blind the male, these attack would have originate right above the the hooded male. Akira would have just kept firing these for away with the same bored look on his face though after a while he'd increase the number of blast hitting the male continuosly from just about everywhere from his legs up to his head and even if the light attack itself didn't have any effect which it would, the impact of said attack would be like get hit by an m87 frag gernade, the beams would have had a burning effect to them this is due to Akira increasing the amount of light constratraded into the atttacks causing a rapid increase in heat, and assuming these attacks did hit the male all that would be ssen by the male would be an almost endless barrage of explosions making it difficult to even see the male, Akira would then lift up his index finger and above the male a large constration of light mixed in with lighting would appear, Akira would then flick his finger downwards and a large slash would be send down toward the the male, This Is one of the techniques Akira has created during his Training Session the Attack uses a large amount of light which he body has been constantly adsorbing and unleashes and highly contrasted blast usually like a slash towards and opponent or object, this attack can easily cut through most objects and even those with peak heightened durability can be cut when he unleashes it at full strength and the more times he boosted his power the strong the attack's destructive power becomes increases even higher, The Attack is at its strongest during the Night time and is even stronger on full moons because Akira uses the light emitted from the Moon itself to power it hence the name"Lunar Blade" the attack itself wouldn't have been at full strenght but Akira just wanted to see how durable the male was before proceeding, in fact all of the said attack would have been relatively low on the power scale but that was just to conserve energy so to make up for the decrease in power he increase the damage output by constanly attacking it, if the slash hit the the male he would have more than likely be cut by it arm area and would be electrocuited, the attack would case a large smoke cloud to show up in which case Akira would stop the attacks for a while to see if his attacks had any effect, if the hooded male tried to run and or dodge Akira would have remained still and the male would have found that these attack would have suddenly increased in power and would come from every possible angle making escaping impossible , Akira would have speifically keep attackign Keeping the hooded male of defense and trying to prevent him from doing any offensive attacks. though in either senorio Akira would have been ready to Counter Once Akira would began to send what seemed like light beams behind Axel it would seem that Axel was not affected by Akira's light that was because Axel protected himself with his Magnetic Force-Field The user can create force-fields out of magnetic energy, which can be expanded to protect large areas and can be used to defend the user against several things, such as nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions and more. The magnetic force-field may be able to attract metal to the shield as well, this may allow the user to deflect solar radiation, making it a good counter-ability to users of Solar Manipulation. As this was going on Axel was using his Magentic shield to bend then light in the room as the electronics in the room would began to disburst causing the whole room to become dark to the point where if someone would flash an light in the room no light would be able to be visable at all. " Fool.." He would just allow Akira to just throw his attacks and as he was Axel was doing the same as he raced towards Akira with his full speed reaching him in seconds as the explsions would began to go off around the store due to Akira's attacks. (http://img.pandawhale.com/post-29588-IM-THE-JUGGERNAUT-BITCH-gif-pe-oIbX.gif) As he would reach Akira(Before he flicked his finger) Axel would attempt to send an jab to the side of Akira if hit Akira would feel his ribs cracking from the powerful Jab with Axel's left hand as that was going on Axel attempted to send his whole palm to the nose the force of Axel's attack would push Akira's nose upwards if not breaking it causing blood to pour from his broken nose if it hit. The force of the attack would send Akira's head backwards but Axel would simultaneously attempt to use his right hand to give Akira an chop to the neck with the power to crack the spine if this would happen Akira would be send flying forward as Axel would remain hidden by his hood. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gqm6jEVKchQ <-- Start at 31 seconds) The chances of this landing is pretty high due to this being before Akira flick his finger and due to the face Akira would be remianing still this whole time. Also due to the fact that Akira's light wouldnt effect Axel due to his shield proecting him. But anything is possiable, if this would all land Axel would now levaite off the ground looking down to the fallen Akira. 5:05:40 PM Akira 'Savage" Tetsu: Akira would have watched as the Male made an electromatic sheild around his body to stop the incoming blows from Akira's attacks"Oh thats not have bad tho it not exactly good enough either" he'd say with a rather emotionless tone to his voice( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MXY2okLg9A <-- how his voice sounded at the moment lol ) As the male ca,e charging toward him with his Sheild up Akira would simply use his eletricity and create and eletromatica shield around the one that the male had around himself though Akira would have changed his to the opposite charge of the males sheild which would have cause both Shields to break apart(in other words i destroyed your shield) Akira would have done this moments before the male came within striking distance of Akira( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj00_nJWJIU )" I'll admit that wasn't a have bad way to stop my Attack though it's still too early for you to get ahead of your self and as for your punishment for attacking me i think I'll take away Your eyes" Akira would have said though this time his voice would have had more energy to it and sounded like its normal cocky tone, As the male with to throw his jab at Akira's side , the male would suddenly feel like the ball of his eyeballs where set on fire and everything would go dark for him, light travels through the retina of people eyes which is how we see , Akira would have just increased the amount that flowed in through the males eyes and once at his eyes nerve ending he'd increase the temperture rapidly literally burning the nerve ending away causing him to lose his eyes sight, Akira would have done this at the same time as the male throw his attaclk towards his ribs, Which Akira would catch the males fist while simultaneously using his chi to push against the males strike to cushion the blow so that it made the attack easier to catch, Akira would then hold tightly onto the males fist, and just like before he'd send multiple light attacks towards the male from behind each of them much stronger than the ones that were previously thrown at him and the explosive impacts would have been much harder, the Whole time this was happening Akira would have using his own lighting manipulation to interfer with the males should he tried to put his shield back up, if any of these attack should have worked which they should considering the circumstance the hooded male is in , the male would lose his eye sight while taking a relentless amount of blows from behind, though Akira didn't stop there he would have surrounded them both within a sphere of Flames which exceed that of a volcano as far as heat so even someone who is enhanced pyshically wouldn't be able to last long within the sphere, the space would have only spanned four feet in each direction from the gorund to limit movement and to increase how quickly it heated up in the area, Akira would have then pushed the male away from him though not out of the sphere, also keep in mind if the male attempted to strike him during any of this process Akira would defend using his other free hand plus attacking while blind would nearly be impossible at least trying to throw any major blows"Now lets see how long you can last in here and i wouldn't recommend running away these flames will eat you apart in a heatbeat trying to escape them i'll give yo about 10 minutes tops before you either pass out from heatstroke or die so if your gonna make a move you better make it quick" keep in mind though as well Akira would have been interfering with the male eletrocity abilities so he wouldn't be able to use any of them- As Axel could feel his eye sight dying out he cried out in pain but kept his stance he didnt give up that easy, as it changed Axel's whole punch this pain caused him to add more power to his punch so when Akira grabbed it with his hand Axel poured his own chi and thanks to him having Destruction chi it would be easy for him to break down the chi Akira held in his palm and allow Axel to litary snap and break Akira's hand leaving it usless til he gets medical help. " You might of stole my sight but I will not give up!" During this time frame Axel saw Akira wanted to play dirty so he planned on doing the same as he punched Akira's hand he allowed his chi to attempt to magnetizing Akira to any magnetic surface or object and make Akira more "attractable" by causing magnetic objects to fly towards him. If this would land cars that were parked would be coming towards Akira at this very moment, if Akira was still sending his attacks Axel would shoot up into the air using his senses to invade the attacks but the attacks still burned like hell as he knew Akira wasnt an easy target and neither way he if this would land An loud explsion would erupt in the libary Akira would then feel Axel attempting to push him out the store seeing he was attractble now Akira body would fly into an moving truck that would be going 234mph if hit Akira body would be beaten badly to the point where he needed medical attetion. But the only way Akira would stop being attractable would be if he would cut off his right arm the other arm(Not the one wiith the broken hand) Seeing Axel had moved his chi to that point under his elbow. If this would land Axel would land a few spaces from Akira before speaking into his mic " I believe I passed this mission, Send Medical help for me." Akira would have watched as the male attack continued through even though his attempt at slowly it down using his Chi failed Akira would have simply caught the males hand in his own regaurdless , the males attack did in fact hurt his hand though the difference is Akira would have used his Chi to amp up his pyshically ability , increasing the durability in his hand so upon impact there was a few cracks and fractures lines that ran through his hands though it didn't break the male then began yelling there was aslo a few cuts along Akira's hand which began to bleed a bit from his palm"You might of stole my sight but I will not give up!" Akira would then start straching his head"I mean you can not give up all you want but the outcome won't change" he'd say as he simply looked at the male as he tried to use his electromatism again, only to have it not work"If you haven't figured it out yet you won't be able to you that around me so you'll need a new tatic"(the only way to magneticis someone you have to make an electromagentic field around them though again if you read my post Akira is blocking out that ability so there for he's incapable of producing it because Akira is interferring with it)Akira would sigh"Ah this is boring away we'll have to fight it out another day I got some thing i need to take care of So later" with that Akira would let push the males fist back before litterally just walking away from the guy, mainly because he couldn't see anyway so Akira just simply walked off while tearing on of his shirt sleeves and wrapping it up around his hand and continued on about his bussiness- Category:Ark 24 Category:The Trigon Saga